everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Why So Mean
ok im on mithranieil mar and i was in commons west side and I was lost and running around and asking for help. and this wizard says 'i can help you' and i say 'dude thanks cause im lost' and he says 'click follow' and i say 'i AM following u just start runnin' and he says 'have it your way' and we start running and we load a zone and then im in common east side and im like 'thx dude' and then im like 'can you give me exp' and he says 'im 59' and i say 'kool tihs should be easy!!!!!' but then he casts a spell and i start floating and sudden i have a SKULL on my screen!! so I shout dude y r u trying to kil me???!!!!??!?! and i start running to guards but he can run faster than me and i say 'WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT WHAT ARE YOU DOIN>>>?? and hes laughing at me and says 'i just amazed cause i didnt think you really exsisted anymore' and i say 'WHAT??!!' and he says 'true newbies' WTF?? and im like 'dude im a monk' and then like 4 other ppl show up all in the same clan as him and are looking at me and their jus stadin there lookin and i say 'are u guyz gonna kill me' and the other guys start casting spells and try to root me and i start running and a see a boot on my screen under the skull but somehow it didn't root me, and i was getting away to the tunnel and i shout 'please stop killing me!!!!!' but they are chasing me and i have to stop cause the ruins are between me and the tunnel and they catch up and wizard says 'see, i told you' and his friend say 'amazing' and i say 'KANT YOU PLZ KILL SOMEONE ELSE???!!!' and they are laughing and ROLF whatever the hell that means and so the girl in the group sits down and stands up and starts doing a speel and i think im not dying without a fight so i try to hit her and i cant but shes casting all this yellow stuff on me and its not hurting me!!! so im feeling pretty tough and she gives up and i have ALL this spells on me and im still not dead!! i rule anyway i say 'haha you cant kill me' and she says' tell ya what, lets call it a draw' and i say what? and she says 'a tie lets call it a tie' and i say ok and the wizard says 'safe travels to you, skaterr' and im like 'whatever dude your just sayin that cause you cant kill me' and they are all laughing at him cause he cant kill me and they wavee to me and leave i logged real quick incase they try to come back again so are all high levels punks like that who will try to kill me or did i meat the bad aapples?? all in all i reelized that commons westside is way to dangerous for me